That's So Retro
Episode 8: That's So Retro Narrator: ''Last time on The Harmonics: Delilah finally told Brandon and Ellie about her pregnancy. A rumor started that she was pregnant, which was true. It got her kicked off the cheerleading team, and Tom is still unaware that he's a father. Ellie and Liz are finally dating, after a sweet serenade. Brandon told his parent's about him and Jake, and his father threw him out. Mr. Dawson's ex-girlfriend, Alexis showed up with news about her being the Treblesomes choir director. They shared a romantic kiss. And that's what you missed on The Harmonics!'' ---- The Glee kids all sat in the choir room waiting for Mr. Dawson to announce their new weekly assignment. Mr. Dawson got his black marker and wrote the eighties delicately on the board. "The theme is eighties. I think with Sectionals being next week, we need a eighties song. There's so many great songs from that decade." Mr. Dawson said handing out some sheet music. Delilah got out of her seat. "You know what, Mr. Dawson? I think this is a good idea. I have a great song choice we could try." Delilah walked toward the instrument players and whispered in their ear. Delilah: I'm saying all the things that I know you'll like Making good conversation I gotta handle you just right You know what I mean I took you to an intimate restaurant Then to a suggestive movie There's nothing left to talk about Unless it's horizontally Let's get physical, physical I wanna get physical Let's get into physical Let me hear your body talk, your body talk Let me hear your body talk I've been patient, I've been good Tried to keep my hands on the table It's gettin' hard this holdin' back If you know what I mean I'm sure you'll understand my point of view We know each other mentally You gotta know that you're bringin' out The animal in me Let's get animal, animal I wanna get animal Let's get into animal Let me hear your body talk Let me hear your body talk '' "That was a good performance, Delilah. But I don't really think that's what we are looking for. You did understand the theme though, so good job!" Mr. Dawson said motioning for Delilah to sit back down. ---- Shan sat in her English class fantasizing about Mark. She had been feeling pretty crazy about him lately. Shan had dreamt of him for the past two weeks. She hadn't ever felt this way about a guy, or anything for that matter. This whole love thing was new for her. The worst part of her English class was that Mark was in there. He sat on three desks up, and the back of his head was so cute. Shan felt like a preteen girl who was crushing on some British boy band. Mark turned around to look at the clock in the back of the class room. Mark noticed Shan gazing at him. He smiled and waved awkwardly. Mark felt her eyes piercing on him, and he wanted to leave the class because he wasn't very excited about being watched. Shan realized that Mark noticed her creepy stare and hurriedly looked at her book. Had she blown everything just now? ---- Mark ran his mile, trying to out do John. He was doing pretty good at keeping his distance from the annoying newbie. Mark stuck his leg out and tripped John who grew closer. The whistle blew and Mark walked toward the coach. "You did that on purpose! We're a team, and you could've hurt our star quaterback! Go give me two-hundred push-ups!" The Coach said irritated by Mark. Mark got on the ground and started doing his two-hundred push-ups. '''Mark': Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah! I'm floating around in ecstasy So don't stop me now don't stop me '' 'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time'' I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva I'm gonna go go go There's no stopping me The scene changes and Mark is in the choir room. I'm burning through the skies Yeah! Two hundred degrees That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit I'm trav'ling at the speed of light I wanna make a supersonic man of you Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time I'm having a ball don't stop me now If you wanna have a good time just give me a call Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time) Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time) I don't want to stop at all Everyone clapped for Mark. Shan continued to clap even after everyone else stopped. Mark looked weirdly at Shan. "Okay, that was good, Mark. Much better song choice then the last one." Delilah glared at Mr. Dawson with that "I'm going to kill you" kind of look. ---- Joey and Nasia walked down the hall holding hands. They had became the power couple of the school and Glee club. Just last week Nasia found that a whole relationship page was made on the school website just for them. She felt honored, but she felt that they were taking it a little too far. Delilah walked past them with an angry look. Even though it had been a couple of weeks since the big break-up, Delilah still had sworn revenge. And since she got kicked off the cheer squad, she had much more free time. Joey encouraged Nasia to ignore Delilah's countless scheme's, but Nasia could only take so much. "So, I had an idea of maybe singing a duet?" Joey said longly looking in Nasia's sweet and innocent eyes. "Okay. What did you have in mind?" Nasia asked feeling buttlerflies dance in her stomach. Joey: You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar When I met you I picked you out, I shook you up And turned you around Turned you into someone new Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet Success has been so easy for you But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now And I can put you back down too. Don't. Don't you want me? You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me Don't. Don't you want me? You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me It's much too late to find When you think you've changed your mind You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry Both: Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Oh! Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Oh! Nasia: I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar That much is true But even then I knew I'd find a much better place Either with or without you The five years we have had have been such good at times I still love you But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own I guess it's just what I must do Joey: Don't. (Nasia: Don't you want me?) You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me Joey: ''Don't.'' (Nasia: Don't you want me?) You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me Both: It's much too late find When you think you've changed your mind You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Oh! Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Oh! "Does anyone else get tired of these two singing duets, or is it just me?" Delilah asked bluntly. Nasia rolled her eyes at a jealous Delilah. "You're just mad because no one wants to sing with you." Nasia said flipping her hair our of her face. Delilah grew red in the face. "I'll prove you wrong, home wrecker." Delilah said leaving the choir room. ---- Ellie and Liz walked down the hall gigling. They weren't entirely out, but many people were aware of their relationship. A jock walked by the two and shot out his slushie. He threw the grape flavored icy all over the two girl. "Suck that, dykes!" The jock said as everyone around the two girls laughed at their branding. Ellie and Liz were humiliated. The two went to the bathroom to clean off the cold ice chunks. "You know, it's never going to get easier while we're in this school. People are always going to judge us for being lesbians, or for being in Glee club." Ellie said wiping Liz's head with a warm wash cloth. Liz's eyes were blotchy from crying. "I know, and I think I need time to think about this. I'm not used to being on the radar, or being hit with cold drinks." Liz said leaning back up from the sink. "Are you breaking up with me?" Ellie said shockingly. Liz turned her head away. Ellie tried to hold back from crying. "No, I don't know. I-I need time to think about all of this, okay?" Liz said feeling awful about what she just said. Ellie left the room and walked toward the choir room. Liz: Turn around,' Ellie: '''every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around' Liz': Turn around,' Ellie': Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears' Liz: Turn around, Ellie': Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by' Liz': Turn around,' Ellie: Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes Liz: Turn around bright eyes,' Ellie': Every now and then I fall apart''' Liz: Turn around bright eyes, Ellie': Every now and then I fall apart' Liz: Turn around, Ellie: Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild Liz': Turn around,' Ellie': Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms' Liz: Turn around, Ellie': Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry' Liz': Turn around,' Ellie: Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes Liz': Turn around bright eyes,' Ellie: Every now and then I fall apart Liz': Turn around bright eyes,' Ellie': Every now and then I fall apart' Ellie': And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you'll only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong Together we can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight Forever's gonna start tonight Once upon a time I was falling in love But now I'm only falling apart There's nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart Once upon a time there was light in my life But now there's only love in the dark Nothing I can say A total eclipse of the heart' "Good job, Ellie! You had such emotion and power in that song. Are you okay? Mr. Dawson asked worriedly. Ellie looked over at Liz. "I am just fine." Ellie said walking back to her seat. ---- Ellie sat in her locker searching for her History book. Liz walked over to Ellie looking hurt. "Can we talk?" Liz asked afraid of the answer. Ellie slammed her locker shut. "I don't know. I have class to get to, and I don't want to be late." Ellie said annoyed by Liz's presence. Liz looked at Ellie with a shocked and painful expression. "Look, I didn't mean to hurt you, but not everyone is as cofident as you are! I'm sorry. I l-love you. And I don't give a damn if anyone cares! Just tell me we'll be okay." Liz said crying. Ellie smiled and kissed Liz. They hugged each other for a moment. "That's all I wanted to hear. Now, lets go to class." Ellie said smiling at her girlfriend. ---- Mr. Dawson walked into the auditorium where the other Glee clubers were waiting. "You guys all did amazing this week. You gave great ideas for songs, and I think we're going to kill at Sectionals. Now are you ready for your performance?" Mr. Dawson asked excitedly. Joey: What I want you've got It might be hard to handle Like the flame that burns the candle The candle feeds the flame Joey with The Hamonics: 'Eh Eh '''Joey: '''What I've got's full stock Of thoughts and dreams that scatter You pull them all together And how I can't explain Ah Yeah! Well well you... '''Brandon with The Harmonics: '''I can't go for that '''Joey: '''You make my dreams come true '''Brandon with The Harmonics: '''I can't go for that I can't go for that '''Joey: '''Well well well you '''Brandon with The Harmonics: '''I can't go for that '''Joey (with The Harmonics): '''Oh yeah You make (my dreams) come true '''Brandon with The Harmonics: '''I can't go for that ('Joey: Eeh...) I can't go for that Tom and Ellie: '''On a night when Bad dreams become a screamer When they're messin' with the dreamer '''Joey and Ellie: '''I can laugh it in your face '''Tom with The Harmonics: '''Twist and shout my way out '''Tom and Ellie: '''And wrap yourself around me 'Cause I ain't the way you found me '''Joey and Ellie: '''And I'll never be the same Oh yeah Well 'cause you '''Brandon with The Harmonics: I can't go for that Joey (with The Harmonics): '''You make (my dreams) come true '''Brandon with The Harmonics: '''I can't go for that I can't go for that '''Joey: '''Well well well you '''Brandon with The Harmonics: '''I can't go for that '''Finn (with New Directions): Oh yeah You make (my dreams) come true The Harmonics: 'I can't go for that I can't go for that '''Joey: '''Oh Listen to this, ow! '''Brandon: '''Yeah! '''Joey: '''Ooooh ooh ooh oh '''Brandon: '''Chke-ch-bwa! '''Joey and Brandon: '''I'm down on my daydream But that sleepwalk should be over by now I know! Yeah you! '''Brandon: '''I'll '''The Harmonic Boys: '''I'll do anything '''Brandon: '''That you want me to '''The Harmonic Boys: '''I-I-I'll '''Brandon: '''Do almost anything '''Joey: '''You make my dreams come true ('The Harmonic Boys: True) Brandon: 'I'll '''The Harmonic Boys: '''I'll do anything ('Joey: Oh Yeah!) Brandon: 'That you want me to '''The Harmonic Boys: '''I-I-I'll '''Brandon: '''Do almost anything '''Joey: '''You make my dreams come true, oh '''Brandon: '''I can't go for that '''Joey with The Harmonics: '''You make my dreams come true '''Brandon: '''I can't go for that I can't go for that '''Joey: '''I've been waiting for, waiting for, ('Brandon: I can't go for that) Waiting for, waiting for, waiting for, Waiting for, waiting for The Harmonics: 'You make my dreams come true '''Brandon: '''I can't go for that I can't go for that '''Joey: '''You make my dreams come true Songs: *'Physical 'by ''Olivia Newton John. ''Sung by ''Delilah *'Don't Stop Me Now '''by ''Queen. ''Sung by ''Mark *'Don't You Want Me '''by ''Human League. ''Sung by ''Joey ''and ''Nasia *'Total Eclipse of the Heart '''by ''Bonnie Tyler. ''Sung by ''Ellie *'I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams '''by ''Hall & Oates. ''Sung by ''The Harmonics Cast: *''Brandon Day'' portrayed by '''Brendan Dooling *''Ellie Hawthorne'' portrayed by Jemima West *''Tyler King'' portrayed by Zac Efron *''Tom Parker portrayed by '''Andrew Garfield' *''Joey Mitchell'' portrayed by Brant Daughtery *''Delilah LeBlanc'' portrayed by Vanessa Morgan *''Nasia Artist portrayed by '''Alicia Josipovic' *''Mr. Dawson portrayed by '''Justin Timberlake' *''Shan Hale'' portrayed by Crystal Reed *''Mauricio Dixon portrayed by '''Sam Clafin' *''John Ryder'' portrayed by Josh Hutcherson *''Mark Criss portrayed by '''Ausin Butler' *''Liza Martin portrayed by '''Amanda Seyfried' Trivia: Category:Episodes